


5 things about Lava

by Tikor



Series: 5 things STLL [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta commentary post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things about Lava

Welcome back for another 5 things post! Things got a little heavy in the main story, so let's lighten it up! Today's subject - Lava!  
1 - Lava is quite outgoing. Even though she has no brothers or sisters, she was raised in a Human-run Faunus orphanage and considers about a dozen of them to be siblings in spirit. She has the exuberance often found in younger members of large families; she is practiced at getting attention from busy people.  
2 - Lava initially joined the combat training school Wavelength because of one of her friends from the orphanage did the same. He dropped out after a year, but Lava stayed on. She found practice to be a great way to let loose.  
3 - Lava likes girls. I won't get explicit about this in the story, as a first year at Beacon, she hasn't really explored her sexuality just yet.  
4 - Lava's cape is called Molten. Lava can heat things up as her semblance, but the flames and the flight are a function of Molten's dust reserves. Molten is highly heat resistant and is often used as a conduit for Lava's semblance as well as being a core aspect of her weapon trapping fighting style.  
5 - Lava is an avid people-watcher. She often daydreams about what her life would be like if she had been born a different way.  



End file.
